


Skin to Skin

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: O escuro sempre foi o maior inimigo de Lu Han. Mas agora ele conseguia livrar-se de seu medo admirando Minseok sobre a bela luz azul.[XIUHAN] [PWP]





	Skin to Skin

**SKIN TO SKIN**

A brisa noturna adentrava sem pestanejar pela porta da sacada, se esgueirando por entre as cortinas brancas, fazendo-as flutuar suavemente e criando ondas agradáveis com o leve tecido. A luz central há muito se encontrava apagada, deixando que o quarto fosse tomado pelo singelo azul marinho dissolvido. Sombras curvilíneas fluíam de cima para baixo na parede, imitando o efeito das duas grandes lâmpadas de lava ao lado da cama banhada pelos lençóis negros. O ambiente era dominado pelo barulhos externos dos carros na rua abaixo, os dois homens presentes deixando somente o som de suas respirações em meio ao silêncio interno do início da madrugada.

O escuro sempre foi o maior inimigo de Lu Han. Quando pequeno, costumava implorar para dormir com seus pais e, nos dias que estes não permitiam, para que sua mãe deixasse a luz do corredor em frente ao seu quarto ligada.

As sombras não eram incômodas, o maior problema era a total falta de luz. Seu cérebro fértil o enganava, pregava peças sem graça cada vez que o medo parecia ser maior.

Sabendo de antemão sobre a fobia do afilhado, a madrinha de Lu Han deu-lhe uma peculiar luminária quando o garoto completou oito anos de idade. Afirmava que havia conhecido uma pessoa que recomendava bastante para o caso, alegando que evitaria terem que deixar ligada a luz do cômodo ou do corredor, logo que essa indiretamente estaria atrapalhando no perfeito sono da criança. E por isso a comprou a lâmpada imediatamente, visando ajudar.

De início, Lu Han não deu muita importância. Seus pais testaram de manhã na sala de estar para ver se funcionaria e quando a luz verde acendeu, o garoto a ignorou completamente, o desenho animado na televisão sendo muito mais interessante naquele momento. Mas naquela noite, minutos depois de sua mãe ligar o objeto e deixar o garoto sozinho para dormir, a fascinação o atingiu.

O óleo dentro do losango misturado ao álcool esquentou-se e passou a flutuar suavemente para cima. Quando atingiu o limite do frasco, desceu calmamente de volta para o fundo, criando formas gelatinosas pelo líquido sobre a luz verde clara, o processo se repetindo sem parar. Os olhos do pequeno Lu Han focaram inteiramente na lâmpada, brilhando em encanto e perdendo seu sono unicamente para ficar alguns minutos a assistir tal beleza.

E, desde então, Lu Han sempre decorou seu quarto com lâmpadas de lava, indo além e criando as suas próprias, grandes o suficiente para dar um metro.

Agora como adulto, não tinha mais o efeito intenso da infância. Era relaxante, tirava-lhe todo o estresse do dia ao chegar em casa e o levava para a calmaria exuberante de algo tão simples e bobo. Mas não causava-lhe as mesmas coisas.

Descobriu outra beleza para perder-se antes que se colocasse a dormir.

Ao trazer seu namorado para seu quarto pela primeira vez, vivenciou algo tão fascinante quanto qualquer outra coisa. Nada conseguia ser mais incrível que Minseok iluminado pela doce luz das lâmpadas.

Amava como a pele macia e cálida do homem que amava era banhada pelo azul, os cabelos descoloridos eram pintados momentaneamente pelo efeito, transformando-o em mais belo do que já era. Os olhos felinos o encarando com a lava de plano de fundo o deixava sem palavras, imerso naquelas nebulosas de cor âmbar que eram as íris de Minseok. 

Lu Han afogava-se no corpo de Minseok, abraçando-o, beijando-o. Seus lábios deslizavam por todo o pescoço, assim como seu nariz, deliciando-se com o perfume fraco preso à pele febril enquanto a marcava com chupões e mordidas que não demorariam a desaparecer.

Não possuía nenhum obstáculo entre o contato de suas peles além das calças. Se roçavam lentamente uma sobre a outra, criando o delicioso prazer psicológico de se tocarem, imersos na sensações despertadas pelos beijos intensos e o ar quente que deixavam sair de suas bocas entreabertas. A brisa gélida beijava-lhes a pele, mandando um arrepio capaz de eriçar os pelos e intensificar os sentidos dos toques, tornando-os dependentes daquele tsunami de sensações. 

Minseok mexia minimamente seus quadris, provocando a fricção prazerosa sobre o corpo de Lu Han abaixo do seu no chão, fazendo-o fechar os olhos em aproveitamento enquanto deslizava as mãos por sua cintura, apertando-a sempre que tinha um estimulo maior.

Não tinham intenção de levar ao sexo — mesmo que geralmente levassem —, unicamente curtiam sentir um ao outro daquela forma. O mundo do lado de fora já não mais importava, tudo era irrelevante e só o que interessava eram os beijos molhados e demorados que tomavam-lhe o ar por se esquecerem de respirar por alguns segundos.

Lu Han sentia que poderia ficar para sempre assim, aproveitando o quão magnífico era tal pele do amante sobre a sua. O calor o atraía como uma mariposa, deixando-o minutos e, muitas vezes, horas diante daquela luz refletida em Minseok. O gosto e aroma de menta do chiclete Trident que o namorado havia mascado antes de chegarem ao apartamento inundava seu paladar e olfato, o fazendo desejar por mais. O corpo mais belo que já pôde desfrutar sobre si lhe passava a serenidade de quem estivesse a observar uma bela água-viva a dançar no oceano.

Era apaixonado em como podia ter todo um mundo sobre si, ao alcance de suas mãos, tocá-lo e ser tocado. Podia deliciar-se em cada centímetro daquela pele imaculada pintada indiretamente de azul e perder-se para sempre nela, ter todo o magma de sentimentos borbulhando dentro de si como em um vulcão prestes a explodir.

Seus toques delicados e singelos arrancavam arfadas fortes e gemidos de Minseok, assim como ele conseguia provocar igualmente em Lu Han. Tal coisa fazia seus corpos reagirem fora da intenção de suas mentes, trazendo o casal a excitação física. E após longos e proveitosos minutos de pele sobre a pele, se entregaram ao sexo, buscando uma maior intensidade do prazer psicológico, do prazer mais profundo que podiam ter juntos.

Enquanto Minseok trabalhava em libertar seus pênis das calças e juntá-los, pondo-se a masturbá-los; Lu Han continuava a desfrutar do maravilhoso homem que tinha diante de si. Distribuía beijos na pele de alabastro, sentia o aroma agradável do perfume que parecia fazer parte de tudo e usufruía da incrível maciez das nádegas fartas ao alcance de suas mãos. Esfregava seu rosto pelo ombro de Minseok, aspirando-lhe o aroma.

As gotículas de suor se misturavam, dividindo mais o momento de puro prazer, mesclado seus fluídos e fazendo-os esquecer que não eram um só. Mesmo querendo fechar os olhos e deixar intensificar seus sentidos, Lu Han não conseguia deixar de olhar o rosto de Minseok embargado em prazer. Seus olhos focavam nele e o deixava em transe, hipnotizado.

Era incrível, belo, perfeito.

Sem pensar, Lu Han levou a mão ao membro do namorado e o massageou para cima e para baixo da mesma forma que esse agora fazia unicamente para ele, pessoalmente querendo dar-lhe o prazer que merecia e arrancar mais das expressões que gravava para sempre em sua memória. Era muito bom ser aquele que provocava tais reações únicas e especiais no rosto um do outro, o causador de tal deleite.

Os gemidos de ambos se tornavam mais altos, trazendo o ápice ao notarem o quanto se faziam deleitar a ponto dos olhos perderem um pouco o foco. As mãos tornaram-se mais melecadas, o que levava a fazerem o mesmo no corpo do pênis por continuarem a se tocar até que enfim os jatos de esperma parassem de sair, deixando seus corpos sujos com a prova do que acabaram de fazer.

Minseok deixou seu corpo relaxar sobre o de Lu Han, seus joelhos deslizando por sobre o chão e seu peito tocando do namorado, sentindo a pele grudenta do suor do ato final, o mais intenso. A respiração alta dos dois dominava o ambiente, afastando qualquer outro som não importante. As peles a se roçar estavam mais quente do que nunca, uma febre que demoraria a passar enquanto seus corações batessem tão rápido no peito.

Ainda meio alto pelo prazer e molenga de cansaço, Minseok se afastou razoavelmente, seus movimentos lentos como se não tivesse pressa de nada — como sempre nunca estavam. Desgrudou seu rosto do ombro de Lu Han, dando ao esse a incrível visão da expressão satisfeita afogada no azul da lâmpada de lava, os lábios minimamente abertos deixando que o ar entrasse e saísse devido a ofegação.

Com delicadeza, Lu Han beijou-lhe os lábios, dividindo a saliva e o gosto do chiclete, vendo-o e também se entregando a escuridão dos olhos fechados.

Estavam prontos para dormir.


End file.
